The Demon Slayer From Hell and Back Again
by CollorlessKing
Summary: this is something fresh off my mind that i just wanted to throw out there for everyone to read


AN. the story starts after guts got the berserker armor after his first battle

"pentagon of the five elements I call forth a beautiful, strong, and noble familiar" a large cloud of smoke appeared which was followed by load nobles insulting Louise on how bad of a noble she is with the usual insults. after the smoke cleared a man was visible lying on the floor in black armor covering from head to toe.

"ha Louise summoned a commoner. she will never amount to anything". these insults saddened until she noticed something. the area where the man as lying started to turn red. he was injured.

she screamed "HELP HE'S INJURED" she attempted to turn him over but a on his back was so heavy that she couldn't move him. soon after the others realized the situation and Kirche stepped forward to help. she used magic to lift up the sword and then Louise turned him over. she saw blood covering his armor.

soon after the water mages got to the scene and lifted him onto a stretcher while they heard groans of pain come from his mouth. soon after they attempted to remove his armor but they felt like it was lodged on him. after careful precision they removed his armor to find puncture wounds all over the place with scars, cuts, bruises and blood completely covering him.

"quick we need to stop the bleeding" the nurses worked for hours trying to stop the bleeding with some success. for hours water mages had to heal his wounds and prevent old wounds from reopening.

"what happened to him"

"I've never seen anyone more hurt then this man"

"how is he not dead yet" the mages an nurses worked around the clock until they were sure he was stable.

moans and groans could be hear "stop…I need to…keep fighting" the people all had the same thing on their mind , he was protecting the people he loved. he suddenly started to twitch as his limp body started to try to lift itself up. the nurses tried to push him down to keep him still but after a little his body fell back down to the bed.

Louise was waiting outside in anticipation waiting for news on her new familiar. after things settled siesta walked out from the nurses office and said "he seems to be stable"

"is he really. when can I see him. how is he doing" she asked in anticipation for her answer

"it's best for you to not see him for a while"

_**a little before louse went to sleep**

louse was sitting on her bed thinking about what could have happened to him for something like this to happen. she looked out the window for some fresh air and notice a man standing on the school grounds carrying a sword that looked similar to the one her familiar had. then she noticed that was her familiar. she panicked and but watched. things started to swirl around him. they looks like spirits of some sort and they didn't look to friendly. soon after something charged him from the darkness of the shadows and with 1 swing he cut the monster in half… he was fighting demons. she panicked even harder as more and more started to charge him. soon it looked as if there was an army of demons on their courtyard attacking a single man.

she ran out of her room and instantly ran into Kirche. Louise said "HELP SOMEONES BEING ATTACKED BY MONSTERS"

"hold on what's happening"

"no time to explain jus follow me" she didn't want to ask for the help of a Zerbst but now was not a time to be picky. she dragged her outside to where she last saw him through a window to see him still fighting the monsters. he wasn't losing though in fact he was winning the fight even though he was completely soaked in blood. monsters charged him but he slewed them down one by one.

Kirche was completely speechless. one man was fighting an army of demons single handedly. "shouldn't we help him Louise".

Louise was in a state of shock and fear so she didn't respond at all."I have to do everything don't I" Kirche slammed open the door and attempted to cast a fire spell at the monsters but before she could she was attacked by a demon like creature with claws and a hideous face. the man saw and slashed his sword back and slashed the demon to bits. the blood splattered everywhere especially on Kirche though. she was trained in war so she was kind of used to blood but for someone or something to be gutted right in front of her was shocking.

"leave and take your friend out of here" he pointed to Louise but as he did a demon cut his back.

"your hurt. you need help"

"I deal with this every night please leave while you can. they should leave by sunrise". Kirche was shocked. this happens to him every night. how could anyone live like this. she ran back inside and could simply watch as he slew demons and monsters alike.

**sunrise**

just as he said the demons faded away leaving blood everywhere on the dirt completely staining it red. only one man stood there, with sword in hand, soaked in blood from enemies an injuries alike. he collapsed from the place he stood. Kirche hurried out to him to help him but found that he was just sleeping. she with the help of a few maids that walked by carried him to Louise's room. louse just followed in shock of what happened to her familiar. he laid on her bed blood soaking onto the bed. both wondered how he could live like this. wounds and enemies like the ones he faced would kill even the most strongest of mages. at this point Kirche would usually be flirty with him but she realized what he's going through an decided that now was not the time.

soon after he woke up. his eyes opened and he quickly sat up. Louise jumped in surprise from the sudden movement he made and so did Kirche.

"where am I" his eyes wandered the room as he examined his surroundings. the room itself wasn't to big but wasn't small either. his eyes continued to wander until he his eyes fixed on Louise. she was quiet short and had pink hair of all things. "who are you. where am I" his voice quickened "I need to get back my allies need me" he tried to stand up but his wounds kept him sitting on the bed

"what were you fighting last night" Louise questioned

his eyes narrowed in on her "demons" short and to the point

"why"

"they attack me every night for the past several years without fail." he looked down at himself "where am I little girl I need to get back to my allies."

"I don't know I summoned you with the summon servant spell."

"elaborate" he gestured for her to continue

"well the summon servant brings the animal or in this case human that was destined to be my familiar"

"what's a familiar"

"it's usually your servant for life" she looked of worried.

"I refuse to be your servant"

"but you need to if I don't then I will be kicked out of school"

he stood up ignoring the pain "listen girl I have people who need me to protect them and I won't stick around here and be a little girls servant for life" his voice grew angry. an enraged look could be seen on his face but immediately he fell over unconscious. Tabitha stood out the room with her wand pointing out toward Guts.

"thanks Tabitha"

she nodded and began to start reading her book again.

**later that night**

Louise went to the office of Colbert. Louise looked nervously at Colbert.

"we need to talk" she motioned for Colbert to come closer. she whispered to Colbert what she saw her familiar do at night.

"this is truly troubling. he must be cursed by some demonic being" Louise was scared. she thought that he must have been inhuman to be able to take on that many demons while using a sword of that size. he must have gone through a lot to be able to deal with something like that every night. "they attack him every night.

"Louise, are you tell me that this happens to him every night right."

"he says it does"

"troubling indeed. I will have to speak to him about being your familiar later this case might be very dangerous to the students. for now we will have to wait and I will get as much research about this as possible."

**the next morning**

guts got up from the bed because it reeked of blood and he didn't feel like sleeping on it. he walked outside and fell asleep on a bench.

later Guiche was walking with Katie and saw buts sleeping on the bench. he smirked

"Commoner. get up we want to sit there"

guts opened his only eye "don't want to. I'm tired" he turned himself around and fell back to sleep with a loud and prominent snore.

Guiche grew angry "COMMONER GET UP A NOBLE IS TALKING TO YOU"

again he opened one eye and said "go away. your loud"

that was the last straw "that's it commoner get up I challenge you to a duel" the snore of guts could still be heard after Guiche's challenge. he got very angry and kicked him. bad mistake. guts reacted by pulling out a sword that was hidden under the bench and pointed it at Guiche.

"the nerve I will see you in one hour at Vestori court"

Louise saw Guiche just as he said that and walked up to him. she tapped him on the shoulder "Guiche you shouldn't fight him. he's not someone you can beat."

"you think that I can't fight a simple commoner. this is funny coming from Louise the zero" he started to laugh at her face which got her really angry.

"fine fight him it's not my fault if you die." people would think that she would be scared for her familiar but she's telling him that he would die against him worried him.

**the next day… he still had to wake up to fight the demons**

he clumsily walked to Vestori court still clad in his berserkers armor. he had blood stains and plenty of scratches on his armor but no real damage on him. he walked into the circle where students were gathering and saw in the center was a waiting Guiche.

"so you actually came. I'm surprised for a commoner to have the bravery to go against nobility an expect to live" he rubbed his read and yawned

"let's hurry this up I didn't get any sleep at night"

"rude to boot. I'll teach you some manners" he whipped a rose out of his cloak and a petal fell to the ground which cause a bronze valkarie to rise.

guts only stared at it as it charged him. he drew out his sword from his back which was still covered in blood and sliced clean through the valkarie.

Guiche was shocked "you think you beat me" he shook his rose and 5 petals fell. 5 valkaries rose from the ground.

guts to walked forward and sliced through all 5 valkaries at once. Guiche fell down in surprise and guts then pointed his sword at Guiche. he pulled his sword up and swung it down

"FAMILIAR STOP!" the sword landed next to Guiche's head. he looked up and saw Louise. he pulled up his sword and put it back on his back then walked away.

Louise was worried at how a man could do so much fighting so much and be relatively unscathed . he fought demons like it was no big deal.

**later at night… in a hall leading to the courtyard**

Guiche was in the hall flirting with some random girl. suddenly Guiche felt a chill down his spine. he looked around and saw a figure walking up the hall. as it grew closer he noticed things about it that wasn't apparent before. claws, tail, eyes, an a very disfigured face. it charged then soon so both Guiche and his girlfriend ran as fast as they could.

the roof suddenly collapsed on the figure and after the smoke cleared guts was standing in the ruble. "what happened" guts stared at Guiche but as he did more figures started to appear on the walls Guiche pulled out his sword and slashed at the demons that appeared from the walls. the halls seemed to fill with demons but as they came guts cut them down

Guiche was shocked 'he must be a demon hunter. I've only heard of them and didn't think they existed. they were legendary because they trained they were trained by god to fight demons' he thought. for hours they just sat behind him frozen in fear of both him and the demons. he sliced and diced the demons until it was morning.

at day break the demons faded away including the bones but the blood still remained. ' that's what he must have been covered with when we fought. demon blood.' Guiche asked "are you a demon hunter"

he looked at him. "in some ways yes". he looked up in awe as guts walked away.

"wait" said Guiche as he protested for him. he turned around. "thank you" he said it with tons of embarrassment in his voice but guts just smirked and continued walking away.

**in Osmond's office**

"Guiche what's wrong" Guiche came rushing through the door with Katie.

he panted "demons *cough* demons"

he looked at him "demon you say" he looked at Guiche "did a man fight them"

"what do you mean"

"I mean did a large man with a even bigger sword fight them"

"yes"

"this is troubling, troubling indeed." he pondered his options for a moment. "ahh I'm sure you want to know why I know about him. well last night Louise told me the same thing. he stands alone and fights these demons every night. I'm only worried that these demons might cause harm to the students"

soon after rumors of demons appearing and a lone man or an elf appears to fend them off. as soon as Louise and Kirche heard of this rumor they instantly knew who it was.

they both went their different ways on a truce until they found guts and they both promised to find each other if they find him. soon enough Louise found him resting on a bench with his sword on his back.

"where were you. we were worried."

"who are you again?"

this slightly pissed her off "HOW DARE YOU FORGET YOUR MASTERS NAME"

"oh I remember you. you were that one girl who pulled me away from the people I cared." he turned around and stood up. he was a towering giant in comparison to Louise. he stared down at her and pulled out his sword. Louise backed away in fear. he swung his sword and she panicked and ducked. SPLAT. she turned around and saw the corpse of a monster. she realized what happened and looked at him.

"you saved me but I thought you said they come out in night."

"they don't always do." he kneel ed down and pulled down his armor exposing a mark on his neck.

"what's that"

"it's a curse on me and it attracts demons. before I said at night because that's the part of the day when demons are attracted the most. they still can come out during the day."

"is there a way to get rid of the mark"

"the only way to get rid of it is for me to kill the people who cursed me with it"

"who cursed you"

he muttered one word "god"

she gasped "but why would god ever curse you with such a horrible curse"

"because I refused to be sacrificed to him so he cursed me"

"that's terrible" he sat back down and stared at the floor. tears started to fall down his cheek." what's wrong"

"nothing" he wiped his tears and looked up. Kirche then walked by and found them. she also found the blood stains on the wall with the body it must have belonged to.

"what happened". Louise looked at her

"well its going to take a lot of explaining."

**authors notes**

I highly doubt I will upload another chapter but if I do you guys might have to wait months


End file.
